For example, in PTL 1, a method for transmitting stereo image data using television broadcast waves is suggested. In this case, left-eye image data and right-eye image data which form a stereo image are transmitted, and stereo image display utilizing binocular disparity is performed in a television receiver.
FIG. 77 illustrates the relationship between display positions of left and right images of an object on a screen and a reproduction position of a stereo image formed therefrom in stereo image display utilizing binocular disparity. For example, regarding an object A, a left image La of which is displayed so as to be shifted to the right side and a right image Ra of which is displayed so as to be shifted to the left side on the screen, as illustrated in the figure, left and right lines of sight cross in front of a screen surface, and thus the reproduction position of the stereo image thereof is in front of the screen surface.
Also, for example, regarding an object B, a left image Lb and a right image Rb of which are displayed at the same position on the screen, as illustrated in the figure, left and right lines of sight cross on the screen surface, and thus the reproduction position of the stereo image thereof is on the screen surface. Furthermore, for example, regarding an object C, a left image Lc of which is displayed so as to be shifted to the left side and a right image Rc of which is displayed so as to be shifted to the right side on the screen, as illustrated in the figure, left and right lines of sight cross behind the screen surface, and thus the reproduction position of the stereo image thereof is behind the screen surface.